The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which is favorably suited for use in a digital camera, a video camera, and the like. The present disclosure is also related to an imaging apparatus equipped with such an imaging lens.
In recent years, there are many digital cameras equipped with large imaging devices that comply with the APS format or the four thirds format, for example, are commercially available. Recently, such cameras are not limited to digital single lens reflex cameras, and exchangeable lens digital cameras without reflex finders and compact cameras also employ the aforementioned large imaging devices. The advantages of these cameras are that they are compact as a whole and are highly portable, while enabling imaging at high quality. It is desired for imaging lenses to be mounted on such cameras to be configured to be compact.
Known imaging lenses that achieve miniaturization while being compatible with large imaging elements are disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO2013/099214 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-219587, for example. International Patent Publication No. WO2013/099214 discloses a lens system constituted by, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens group having three or fewer lenses, a stop, and a second lens group having five or fewer lenses. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-219587 discloses a lens system constituted by, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens group having two lenses, a stop, a second lens group having three lenses, and a third lens group having two lenses.